Harry Potter and the Refraction of Light
by JakeTheSheepy
Summary: Five Harrys are called together to fight an unspeakable evil, one a student of the dark arts, one a squib, one a ghost, one a swordsman, one Dumbledore's man through and through, and one undead. What happens when six very different Harry Potters are calle
1. Chapter One:Kidnapping or Random Portkey

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be posting on a fan fiction website.

Harry Potter and the Refraction of Light

Chapter One: Kidnapping or Random Portkey Incident?

By Jake

Metal clashed upon metal as a muscular young man parried a blow from a training dummy, another one coming from behind in an attempt to skewer him. The dark haired youth smirked as his blade burst into flames, he swung his blade upwards and through one of the dummy's swords so that his blade could slice the other dummy's head off. Harry Potter grinned as he sheathed the sword of Gryffindor; it had been a good sparring session. Dobby appeared with a pop holding a hand towel out to his young master "Mr. Harry Potter sir! Can I wipe your brow? It would be an honor to do so, sir!" Harry shook his head and chuckled slightly "That's alright Dobby, I can wipe myself off. But," he said seeing the disappointed look on the house elf's face "you could start a cold shower for me." Dobby's face brightened immediately "Right away sir, I'll start a shower for you right away!" Harry smiled. "Thanks." The small house elf disappeared with a pop and the boy who lived walked casually out of the training hall he had discovered at Grimmuald Place during his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Ancient and Noble House of Black had changed quite a bit in the last few years, Harry reflected as he walked down the hall towards the bathroom. No longer were the heads of dead house elves hung along the wall and the horrendous painting of Mrs. Black had been removed from the wall nearly a year ago when one of her tantrums raised Harry's ire. That was the day he found that his sword could ignite with but a thought. His quiet reflection brought him all the way to the bathroom and he smiled as he put a hand under the stream of water issuing from the shower head. Dobby knew exactly what temperature Harry preferred, it was closer to lukewarm than cold, but much closer to cold than hot. The Boy-Who-Lived removed his training pants and knickers in one fluid motion before stepping under the stream of water.

Twenty minutes later a much cleaner Harry Potter stepped out of the shower, he took a towel off the rack and started to dry himself off. He could have used a simple drying charm as he was of majority now but preferred to do it with a towel. Harry walked down the hall to the master bedroom, his bedroom, and smiled seeing a robe had been laid out for him. He threw the black robe on; the robe was followed by two rings, one was platinum with a large onyx stone, and the other was gold with a modest ruby. The rings signified that he was the head of both the Black and Potter lines. When Harry came to majority in the summer before his seventh year he was summoned to Gringotts where he received lordship over both the Potter and Black lines as per the conditions in Sirius's last will and testament.

Just as Harry finished attaching the sword he felt a familiar tug behind his navel upon reaching his destination he was knocked out by a hard blow to the head, he saw what looked like a comfortable living room before he blacked out.

A pearly white figure floated moodily down a seldom used corridor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The ghost was young and not just by ghost standards, Harry Potter had been only twelve years old when he died of basilisk poisoning in the Chamber of Secrets. Peeves the poltergeist floated towards Harry cackling "Ickle Pottykins! Peevesie weevsie has come to cheer you up!" and with that the insane poltergeist started to pellet the Boy-Who-Didn't-Live-For-Very-Long with water balloons. As a ghost the balloons flew right through his body, which while all together harmless, is not a pleasant experience. "I'm not in the mood Peeves." Harry stated softly, Peeves just cackled and continued his barrage. "PEEVES! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!" Harry screamed and smirked as the poltergeist was thrown down through the floor. Not many wizards become ghosts when they die and even fewer keep any control over the material world they once lived in. Harry Potter was one of those few and he floated down the corridor feeling decidedly better. 'I'd better thank Peeves later' The dead boy thought to himself with a chuckle, he turned a corner before fading out of existence only to end up in a comfortable looking living room, a trap was set off by his presence and it forced him into the ghost version of a cage. Harry blinked seeing a living version of himself knocked out on the couch, the ghost punched the now opaque barrier hoping to escape. A jolt was sent through his corporeal form and Harry Potter knew no more.

Harry Potter stood in a training room at Grimmuald Place, four training dummies surrounded him. His wand, held by a pale almost skeletal hand, was pointed at one of the dummies "_Avada Kedavra!_" his voice was velvety soft, but demanded to be heard. A green beam of light exploded out of his wand and blasted the dummy into oblivion. He smirked and spun his wand in a spiral pattern muttering "_Nex ut meus hostilis Avada Kedavra_" a spiral of green and black energy exploded out of his wand destroying every training dummy in the room, active or not. Harry pocketed his wand and smirked looking around at his controlled destruction "The next time I face you, Tom, you and all of your lackeys will die. I'll see to that." Harry left his training room for another room down the hall; this room was transfigured to look and feel like a dungeon, stone floor and walls, pairs of shackles along the wall.

One of the pairs held a thinning rat of a man with a silver hand. Harry walked over to Wormtail, the last marauder and took out his wand. "So, tell me Wormtail, are we feeling more talkative today?" The little man shuddered, he had been brought in last night and tortured for a few hours, but had never given up his master's location. "I don't know anything, Harry! You must believe me; the Dark Lord knows I am weak! He doesn't trust me with anything!" The dark haired man shook his head in disgust "You can lie better than that, Wormtail! But maybe you should tell the truth if you want to avoid any more…interrogation." Harry smiled madly in anticipation. "I'll know if you're lying and there will be repercussions." The balding man shivered looking at his once best friend's son, he nodded slightly. Harry smirked "Where is Voldemort's stronghold?" Wormtail blinked "I-I don't know!" Harry shook his head "Wrong answer _Crucio_!" The little man screamed in pain, after a few moments Harry jerked his wand up breaking the connection, his face remained stoic. "Now tell me, where is Voldemort's stronghold?" Wormtail nearly in tears "I don't know! It's under a Fidelus charm!" Harry waved his wand muttering a tracking spell. "We'll talk more later, I'm not done with you, and you still have much to answer for. My parents, Sirius, Remus...Ginny. You will die for your crimes. But not now, not before you betray your master!" With that Harry left his prisoner, he hadn't made it out of the room before he felt a familiar tug behind his navel.

A very powerful bludgeoning charm slammed into the back of Harry's head, it would have killed a lesser wizard. As Harry succumbed to the darkness he noticed that there was someone who looked strangely like him unconscious on the couch of the pleasant living room he had been transported to.

Harry Potter, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat behind his desk. He ran a hand through the shock of white hair that now accented his unruly black mop. His emerald green eyes twinkled in the candlelight of his office as he read a report from his spy, Severus Snape. It detailed four Death Eater attacks in the next two weeks, Harry knew that only one of them would actually happen and that if the order showed up at the flukes Severus's position as spy would be compromised. Harry sighed and rubbed his tired eyes, he had no need for glasses. One of the gifts Dumbledore left him, even in death the old man had done all he could to help his young charge. He sighed pushing his chair back and stepping out from behind the desk, he took out his new wand, when Dumbledore's power had fused with Harry's own, his wand became partly incompatible as there were now two magical cores within the Boy-Who-Lived so he had taken both his and Dumbledore's wand to Ollivander to see if he could merge them. Harry sighed sadly looking at the wand in his hand, a strong pang of grief nearly overtaking him.

A soft trill came from the open window as Fawkes flew in and landed on his perch, he trilled softly in greeting and Harry smiled slightly. "Hello, Fawkes." The bird responded but Harry never heard him as he felt a soft pull behind his navel, he blinked in surprise as he landed in a pleasantly furnished living room already occupied by two people who looked a lot like him and a small dome that he immediately recognized as a ghost ward. Someone raised a hand with the intent of firing a powerful stunner at the new arrival. "That won't be necessary. I don't plan on leaving just yet." With that Harry sat down in a comfortable arm chair and conjured a cup of tea.

Harry Potter trudged grumpily down the wet sidewalk towards his car. Today had been a bad day, first his sparring partner completely kicked his arse and then he had to do an incredible amount of paper work just because he blew up a facility in Romania. On top of that, it was raining and he was pretty certain that his new business suit was ruined. Upon reaching his car he searched his pockets for his car keys all the while grumbling something about "Bloody MI6, got the job done, didn't I? Who cares about property damage, it's not like _we_ have to pay for it." As he was about to unlock his car he felt an unfamiliar tug behind his navel.

Harry Potter fainted in shock as he had never traveled by portkey before, after all as a squib he only knew that the Wizarding world existed and that Voldemort, some evil man, had killed his parents and left him with a scar on his forehead. He never even noticed the three other men who looked suspiciously like him, two of which were out cold, the third talking jovially to an elderly looking man.

Author's Note: Thanks to the wonderful Lady Padfoot for all the help.


	2. Chapter Two: Revelations

Disclaimer: Half-Blood Prince, bleh. Enough said.

Harry Potter and the Refraction of Light

Chapter Two: Revelations

By Jake

Harry Potter groaned rubbing the back of his head as he sat up on the comfortable couch he had been occupying. "Ugh, I feel like someone hit me over the head with a fire poker." An elderly man smiled sheepishly at the now conscious swordsman, he banished the fire poker leaning against the wall with a wave of his hand "Well, you were hit over the head with a fire poker." Harry nodded sagely "That explains it." Only then did Harry process what the old man had just admitted to, the dark haired youth stood up angrily and drew the sword of Gryffindor, it ignited upon hitting air. "What's the meaning of this?" He was livid but the anger quickly melted away to confusion as he noticed the other occupants of the room, all of whom were in various states of awareness.

Harry held the sword of Gryffindor in all its flaming glory in front of him "What the bloody hell is going on here?" A velvety voice spoke up as its owner got to his feet, his wand out. "I'd like to know that as well." The swordsman turned to look at the Harry who had just spoke "Who the bloody hell are you!" The man with red tinged eyes turned to look at the sword wielding Harry Potter "I'm Harry Potter and you will put that sword away or I'll put it away for you." His voice was soft but commanding as he turned his wand on his sword wielding look alike. The flames around the sword of Gryffindor grew in magnitude "Don't lie to me! I'm Harry Potter! Now tell me who you are and stop pointing that wand at me!"

The third Harry Potter, the one sitting in the plush armchair jumped to his feet and stepped between the two enraged versions of himself. "Now gentlemen, calm yourselves! There is no need to fight! Please," he said turning to the Harry with the wand "put your wand away." He turned to the Harry holding the blazing sword of Gryffindor "Sheathe your sword, there is no need for it now." The two Harrys acquiesced before the darker one spoke "And who are you?" Harry smiled running a hand through the shock of white in his long black hair "I too am Harry Potter, and I assume that the other two regaining consciousness are also Harry Potter. Now I suggest we all sit down and wait for our gracious host to explain himself." With that the Harry Potter who was shockingly similar to Albus Dumbledore returned to his plush armchair. Harry removed the sword of Gryffindor from his belt before plopping down on the couch resting the sword on his lap. The other Harry waved his wand and conjured a high backed armchair which he then lowered himself into.

It was then that the elderly man who had since been forgotten decided to speak up "Yes, thank you for the help, Harry." He smiled slightly looking around the room "You are all the saviors of the various worlds you come from. Yes I said worlds. There are an infinite number of alternate realities each changed by a single choice in time." He looked over to the Harry who had obviously delved rather deeply in the dark arts "For example, you, Harry, chose to be sorted into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor on that fateful day nearly eight years ago." He turned to the silvery ghost of twelve year old Harry Potter "And you, Harry, well you died in the Chamber of Secrets after killing the Basilisk." The old man turned to the swordsman version of Harry "And you discovered the secret of Gryffindor's sword and have since learned to use it in a way that not even Godric could manage." He turned to the Harry who reminded everyone of Dumbledore "In your world, Dumbledore also saved you from a killing curse and in doing so transferred his powers to you." The old man turned to the final Harry Potter who sat on a foot stool looking slightly bewildered but also very interested around the room at the other Harrys. "And you, Harry, when Voldemort murdered your parents on that fateful day, he took your magical core leaving you a squib."

"Preposterous, how can you expect me to believe that these fools are versions of me?" A skeletal hand pointed around the room. The old man smiled "You know it to be true, your legillemency detects no lies behind these tired eyes." The Harry holding Gryffindor's sword shook his head, looking at the old man "You're telling me that in one world, I turned dark, and in another I died, another I took Dumbledore's power, and in another I'm a squib? That's ridiculous!" "But it is true." The Harry with twinkling eyes spoke up "So what I would like to know is why you brought all of us together? Surely not just to exchange pleasantries" Harry smiled slightly at his little joke.

The old man nodded and looked around the room "I apologize; I have yet to introduce myself. My name is Almus and I lead the resistance against the Dark Lord Nocens. He is incredibly powerful, even more so than the Voldemorts from your respective dimensions. Our spies have reported a dimensional rift near his base and we can only guess who he has brought into his service, likely Voldemorts from your own worlds. Nocens doesn't plan on just conquering this dimension, but every dimension and once this one falls it will be child's play for him. That is why I've brought you here together, you are all powerful in your own rights and it will be your combined skills that can take down this threat to existence. I cannot force you to fight and I will send anyone who asks home, but please think about it. I will return in an hour to hear your decisions. I suggest you discuss it amongst yourselves." With that Almus walked out of the room into some unknown part of the house.

Harry stood up from the footstool as soon as Almus left and looked around "Before we do any discussion of leaving or staying, I think maybe we should make up codenames, it's going to get bloody confusing if whenever someone says 'Harry' we all answer." Red tinged eyes looked upon the squib with disdain he was about to respond when Harry, who's eyes were twinkling madly responded "An excellent idea Harry! I could go by Brian." Brian smiled at the looks of confusion on the other Harrys faces "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, it hints at my powers without being too obvious. If I chose Albus, Percival, or Wulfric, someone might put two and two together." His eyes flicked to the sword wielding version of himself "How about you Harry, any ideas?" The swordsman sat pensively for a moment "Orion." He said no more but there was an overwhelming sadness in his eyes as they flicked over to the ghost version of himself. "How about you Harry?" The twelve year old ghost grinned "How about Casper?" Casper looked around the room expectantly, hoping someone would get the joke, he saw Brian smile slightly and Harry bite his lip to keep from laughing. Orion was bewildered and the dark arts student remained stoic. "What about you Harry, after all it was your idea to make up names in the first place. Surely you must have one thought out." The squib looked around the room "Well, I thought I'd just be Harry because I don't really have any special powers to define myself with." He shrugged and looked at the man with red tinged eyes. "What about you, have you come up with a name for yourself?" The darker Harry closed his eyes before speaking softly "Astus." Brian's eyes twinkled as he looked towards the dark arts enthusiast "Astus, cunning in Latin if I'm not mistaken. How very Slytherin of you. Now on to business, I believe our host said he would return within the hour."

Author's Note: Again thanks to the wonderful Lady Padfoot for all her help. I love Reviews hint hint wink wink nudge nudge


	3. Chapter Three: Alucard

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be posting on Potter and the Refraction of Light

Chapter 3: Alucard

"Ah yes, on to business." Astus's velvety voice intoned "Well, I work alone so I will be leaving when Almus returns." Orion nodded in agreement "Don't get me wrong, I'm sure this Nocens guy is evil and all, but I have my own Dark Lord to vanquish. I don't have time to save the rest of the world, not when my loved ones are in danger." Brian shook his head "If what Almus says is true, then Nocens might have abducted the Voldemorts from any of our dimensions in which case, you will have nothing to fight when you return. I fear Almus may be right, if this Nocens is powerful enough to make Tom subservient, then I fear that none of us alone could stop him." Harry spoke up looking around the room "I may not have the incredible powers you do as my Voldemort apparently stole them from me when I was a baby, but I for one am going to stay and do everything I can to help." Casper nodded his head in agreement "I can't defeat Tom on my own, but I am going to do all I can to help defeat this threat to all our worlds." Brian smiled at Casper and Harry "I don't believe the three of us can do it without you two. Almus said that it would take all of us together and I for one believe him. I don't think Ginny, Ron, and Hermione would be too pleased with any of us if we didn't do everything we could to save reality simply because we wanted to keep them safe." Orion, much to his chagrin was starting to agree, he sighed. "Fine, I'll stay. I think you're right, you guys are hopeless without me." Astus looked around the room at each of his look alikes "It would be a shame if the Dark Lord from my world were summoned without me here to destroy him."

Almus chose this moment to enter the living room "Good, it seems you all have made the right decision, not that I could have returned you to your homes at the time being." Orion stood up indignantly "You couldn't send us back! Why not? You certainly got us here pretty easily!" Almus turned to look at him "Would you believe I was about 18 this morning? Pulling from other dimensions isn't simply a matter of power, it takes sacrifice. I've given up ninety years from my life to bring you six here. Now come on, let me show you to your rooms." Almus walked towards a set of stairs and without looking back walked up them. The five Harry Potter incarnates followed the old man up the stairs to a fairly bland looking hallway with six identical alternating doors.

Almus turned to face the young men assembled behind him "The rooms are charmed much like the room of requirement and will conform to any and all of your needs. All you have to do is enter a room and it will be keyed to your magical signature."

Orion, who was standing in front of the first door on the left attempted to open the door only to find it locked. "Hey! What's the deal?" Brian stepped over to the first door on the right and opened it; he smiled benignly, "It would appear that the door you attempted to open has already been taken." Orion grumbled and walked down the hall to another door which opened for him. Astus chose the door farthest from the stairs leaving Casper and Harry with Almus. Casper spoke up, "Almus, we don't have magical signatures, I'm dead and Harry is a squib." Almus shook his head looking at Casper and Harry, "Of course you have a magical signature! Everyone does, even muggles have magical signatures. There are just so many of them and they're all so faint that no one bothers to record them. Go and try a door." The ghost boy and squib walked to the remaining two doors, Harry touched the door knob while Casper attempted to float through. There was a soft click as both doors unlocked and swung open. Almus smiled and walked down the stairs, leaving the boys to get settled into their new rooms.

A few hours later found the group seated around a large dinning room table immersed in a sumptuous meal. Harry looked at Almus, "This food is wonderful! Where did you learn to cook?" Almus smiled, "I learned from the best, why Mrs. Weasley, of course!" At that moment Astus touched his wand and looked towards a doorway leading from the dinning room into a hallway. "Why is there a vampire in this house?"

"Because, I was called here, just as you were." In the doorway stood a very pale looking Harry Potter, he wore no glasses and his once vibrant green eyes seemed to have lost most of their spark. Orion threw his hands up in exasperation, "Great, I'm a bloody vampire too!" The new undead Harry shot a glare towards Orion before looking around the room, "Do you remember that attack the day we were supposed to leave the Burrow for the wedding, well I managed to kill most of the vampires but one of them caught me off guard. Of course because of the prophecy he couldn't drain me, left me for dead. I guess in some respects I was. I woke up a week later in Grimmuald Place. I nearly killed Remus with my blood lust, it's just lucky that lycanthropy and vampirism don't mix or he would have been doubly screwed. As it was, he was just a little light headed. I almost drained him that day, but we were lucky." He looked around the room to see how everyone had taken his story, Astus showed no emotion, Brian looked saddened by what had become of this new Harry, Casper had an understanding look on his face having died, Harry looked bewildered as he was more or less a muggle, and Orion was sulking at the apparent disservice all the different versions of himself had done to him.

"As far as my powers go, well I too discovered Gryffindor's sword for what it truly was and as fate would have it managed to keep enough magic to continue to wield the blade. My physical abilities have all been heightened far beyond anyone other wizard. I can also do some magic though I no longer need a wand, in fact, the wand makes it more difficult to cast the few spells I can manage. Most of these spells happen to be different forms of the killing curse as death has become a large part of my nature. I'm also able to go outside in sunlight, though it is somewhat uncomfortable if I'm not covered up. We think this is because I couldn't die at the hands of anyone other than the Dark Lord and as such the sunlight cannot kill me." He shrugged and sat down, "That's my life story. I guess for the sake of confusion you can call me Alucard."

Orion had sat with a stony look on his face for most of the tale but perked up slightly at the mention of his sword. "You said basically that you were on the same path as me, I don't suppose you'd like to spar a little bit, would you?" Alucard shook his head almost disdainfully "There's no way you could possibly match my strength and speed. You'd be knocked out before we could have a proper match." Orion pushed his chair out from under the table and stood up, he made the motion of drawing his sword and it appeared in all its flaming glory. "Is that so! I think you're just afraid to lose to the obviously more skilled version of yourself!"

Alucard sighed eyeing the sword; he shrugged in a manner that clearly said _it's your funeral_ and left the room motioning for everyone to follow. He led the group through the living room and through a door where the coat closet should have been. Instead it found them in an enormous gym-like facility with weights, treadmills, and a circular arena. Along one of the walls was an impressive selection of weapons both wooden and metal, from shields to broadswords. Alucard walked to the center of the arena and removed the long sleeved black shirt he wearing to reveal an impressively pale and muscular body, there were bite marks on both of his biceps. "You want to fight me, Orion? Fine, then choose your weapon, lets get this over with."

Author's Note: I must be the biggest hypocrite ever to complain about other people taking forever to update. I'm sorry but I can't say it won't happen again because I don't know if it will or not. I love writing but sometimes I just don't have the inspiration or time or I'm just really lazy. I apologize to the few people who read this the first time but I'm going to try to get more chapters out with more regularity.


	4. Chapter 4: Big Fight Scene 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but some vague idea of what's going to happen in this story.

Harry Potter and the Refraction of Light

Chapter 4: Big Fight Scene #1

Orion smirked shrugging off the heavy black robe he had been wearing to reveal black pants, dragon hide boots, and a sleeveless black shirt. He walked over to the rack and after a moment chose a broadsword of similar proportions to his own sword. Orion took out his wand and performed a dulling charm on the blade, "I don't want to cut you in half after all." Alucard folded his arms and shook his head giving Orion a positively bored look. "Whatever, just hurry up." Orion stepped into the arena and got at a ready stance.

Alucard stood with his hands to his sides, not even looking at Orion. The still living Harry smirked and ran at the vampire yelling, "Keep your head in the game dead boy, or this fight will be over before it even starts!" He swung the blade down towards where Alucard's head should be.

The blade met dead air and suddenly there was a sharp pain at the base of Orion's spine, he fell to the ground. "I told you that you wouldn't be a match for me. I guess I forgot to mention that I have an almost precognitive danger sense?" Orion wiped some spittle from the side of his mouth and stood up holding the sword. "Don't count me out yet you damn fake!" Orion ran at Alucard again and slashed at a downward angle aiming for the vampire's neck. Alucard didn't dodge this time; instead he caught the blade with one hand. "Who's the fake now?" He twisted his hand and wrenched the blade out of the shocked swordsman's grip, Alucard threw the sword to the side and kicked Orion hard in the chest. The man flew across the arena and landed in a heap. "Give up. You can't beat me, not only do I know all your moves, but I'm also superior to you in every way. As far as power goes, becoming a vampire was the best thing that could have happened to me."

Orion groaned getting shakily to his feet. "That's it; I'm taking off the kids gloves. I apologize in advance if I burn you to a crisp. This fight is just beginning!" The sword of Gryffindor burst into existence in Orion's outstretched hand, he smiled spinning the familiar weapon around. He held the sword pointed towards his undead opponent as orange flames started to creep up from the hilt, as the conflagration surrounded the ancient blade he called out to Alucard, "Let's get started, no holding back!"

Alucard grinned calling his own blade into existence, it burned dark crimson. "Maybe you will actually be a challenge. Fine then, let's see if you can make me sweat!"

The other Harrys stood outside the arena watching the fight take place, Harry had a look of utter amazement on his face, Casper too, though for a different reason, if he had known that Gryffindor's sword was capable of that, he might not have died in the Chamber of Secrets all those years ago. Brian watched the fight with interest, impressed by their skills and Astus looked on with a practiced nonchalance but even he was mildly impressed by the capabilities of their weapons.

The two swordsmen charged each other, Alucard's sword held nearly parallel to the ground in one hand, Orion holding his blade straight out in front of him with both hands. With a graceful swing the two infernos of power collided. The two Harrys were immediately locked in a battle of wills as they poured more and more power into their blades, each one trying to force the other to back down. Suddenly both of the warriors were blown across the arena. Orion stood up slightly charred but grinning, he swung the blade around once before charging at Alucard again.

The vampire smiled genuinely, _I knew he'd be a challenge_ he thought to himself as he parried another blow of Orion's sword. "I only discovered this recently; let's see how you like it!" Alucard held the sword with both hands and the flames went out momentarily. Where there had been one sword a second ago, now there were two completely swords. One looked the same as the sword he had been wielding a moment before while the other was slightly longer and a black so dark it seemed to absorb light.

Orion blinked surprised before grinning, "Well that's interesting, but how are you with two swords?" Alucard smirked, "Let me show you." The two swordsmen met again but now Orion was on complete defensive, he managed to block every blow but just barely. He jumped back to rethink his strategy. "How did you discover this quirk to the Sword of Gryffindor?"

Alucard looked at Orion appraisingly, "I fight with my soul on the line, and the sword gives me the power to do just that." Orion only had a moment to ponder those words before the vampire was upon him again. The whirling mass of death continued for a good ten minutes before they jumped apart again. Alucard shouted at Orion, "I know you can do this, now really fight me!"

Orion took a deep breath and focused on what Alucard said 'I fight with my soul on the line, and the sword gives me the power to do just that.' _What the hell does that mean!_ _Is he saying that the sword is a manifestation of his soul? That's ridiculous. Or is it? _He took another deep breath. _Why am I fighting? To prove a point? That's a stupid reason to give it my all. I'm fighting to grow and if I don't give it my all I can't do that! So why do I want to grow? So I can defeat Voldemort and protect everyone. _

All of Orion's introspection took only a few seconds but everyone stood waiting and watching. Orion nodded to himself and clenched the Sword of Gryffindor tightly focusing on his reason for fighting, the reason to put his soul on the line and there was a flash of light. He grinned as the flash of light condensed into an excessively huge black blade.(1) The sword was about as tall as him; the blade merged into a hilt without a guard, white cloth was wrapped around it as a cushion. Orion held the sword in one hand as if it weren't heavy at all, "Let's do this!" Alucard grinned and stood ready.

Orion ran with the massive sword pointing behind him he swung it in front of him, slashing at the vampire from the side. Alucard jumped nimbly over the strike and brought both of his blades down on the sword, trying to knock it to the ground. Orion gripped his sword with both hands and with a mighty yell knocked Alucard back. He started to strike with speed that defied logic considering the size of his blade. The undead warrior managed to block each blow but was clearly on the defensive.

"That will do!" Almus's voice was heard from the outside of the circle. The venerable old wizard walked into the ring and to the two swordsmen. "I don't need you two to cut each other in to pieces. If you spar again, use only the weapons I have supplied as they have all been charmed to cause non-fatal wounds regardless of where they cut." The vampire immediately let his blades disappear into nothingness. Orion did the same, but his reluctance was obvious. "Thank you, now I think everyone should return to their rooms and go to sleep. We'll start planning tomorrow."

Author's Note: I can't even complain about updates at this rate. I won't promise anything, but I will try to update again before the end of the month.

(1) That's what happens when you watch 62 episodes of Bleach. If you want a visual of the sword, google Bleach and find a picture of Ichigo's sword.


End file.
